Enjeru
by Blank.Eyed.Tavros
Summary: What's real? What's fake? The Harry Potter universe will never be the same...


4

Chapter 1

Warnings - This is a YAOI story, meaning boyxboy, don't like then WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THIS STORY! There will also be gore, slashy-lemony-goodness, detailed torture of annoying little Skeeter-beetles *wink*, child-abuse, ally's will become foes, foes will become ally's, truths will be revealed by some of the "Greater Goods" most iconic players. Also this is a creature fic, I haven't decided on what creature yet I will probably figure it out later on this chapter or next, but if you have any requests please review and ask.

Pairings - Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort a.k.a. Tom Marvolo Riddle

Side-Pairings - Lucius/Severus (in this story Narcissa M. does not exist), Draco/Neville (I don't care what you think in my story Neville is going to have a major wake up call and become more of a man not a snivelling cry baby), Fred W./George W., and Sirius/Remus (Sirius is out of prison and _**DIDN'T**_ die in PoA and is Remus' mate).

Bashing - There will be _**MAJOR**_ Weasley (besides Fred and George who follow Harry), Ministry, Dumbledore, and just Light-side in general bashing.

 **B.E.T.:** Well this is my first Harry Potter only story and I can't wait to get started *jumps up and down in glee*

 **Harry:** *walks into the room with Tom* Hey Blank-chan what are you jumping up and down for?

 **Tom:** *wraps arms around Harry's waist* Yeah it makes you look like an idiot.

 **B.E.T.:** *growls at Tom and jumps at him over Harry's shoulder* What did you just call me Tom?

 **Tom:** *eeps and runs away* I didn't mean it! I was just describing an action!

 **B.E.T.:** *stops and snorts* Good, Harry will you do the honors of the disclaimer?

 **Harry:** Sure _**Blank-Eyed-Tavros owns nothing or else me and Tom would never have been fighting and there would be slashy goodness in every movie and book.**_

 _Chapter 1_

Harry Potter, age 17, lay unconscious in his room, which is actually a cupboard under the stairs, oblivious to anything happening outside of his room, due to the many hits to the head that had rendered him unconscious. Therefore he can't know that the wards that surrounded Number 4 Privet Drive had fallen when his _Uncle_ had finished his latest punishment. Nor could he have known that at this very moment the whole of Voldemort's Inner Circle had apparated onto his front lawn in the middle of the night. Yet that is exactly what is happening…

"My Lord, it seems that the wards have finally do you say we do?" Lucius Malfoy asks from his Lord's right hand side

"We capture Potter, of course. Now find him." Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort named by Lady Magic as the Lord of the Dark gestures to the house with his left arm and the six Inner Circle members nod and set about searching the house binding the muggles as they go.

Finally the only place they hadn't searched was the cupboard and Severus looks at Lucius with apprehensive onyx eyes, he then reaches out and grasps the handle of the cupboard undoing the bolts on it as he turns it. When the door opens he lights his wand and what he sees in the cupboard causes him to rear back with a strangled cry that gathers everyones attention.

"Severus, what's wrong with you?" Tom asks and Severus just points into the cupboard.

Lucius looks in and gasps, reaching inside and pulling out a ragged, bloody, and broken Harry James Potter. Tom Riddle looks on astonished as Lucius carries the unresponsive boy to the front parlor and laid him out on one of the couches and pulls out his wand and begins to cast diagnostic spells. The results make him reel back and run to the restroom to retch.

"Hand me those, Severus." Severus nods and hands the sheet over to his Lord looking worriedly over to the bathroom, "Go check on Lucius." Severus nods and rushes to the bathroom to help Lucius with his hair.

As he reads Tom's crimson eyes glow brighter and brighter, and when he is finished his wand snaps into his hand as he rounds on the bound muggles his eyes like a snakes, " _How dare you!_ " he hisses at the fat whale but a soft moan of pain interrupts him from killing/torturing the thing.

"Anybody catch the number on the truck that hit me?" Harry asks as he sits up stopping any curse that Tom could have sent the whale.

"What's a truck?" Lucius asks as he comes from the bathroom fixing his hair.

"A muggle form of transportation, a lot slower than apparition or floo, but still pretty fast." Severus says laughing and dragging his fingers through his lover's flaxen hair.

"Ah great, all the knocks to the head have finally given me enough brain damage to see my nemesis' everywhere." Harry groans and Tom chuckles causing Harry to stare at him wide-eyed, "Wow, even in a hallucination you seem to find humor in my pain." Tom winces and slowly makes his way over to Harry kneeling beside the sofa.

"I don't find humor in your pain Harry, I find humor in your wit, and how you can pull the strangest reactions out of my Inner Circle." Tom says causing Harry to stare at him gaping slightly.

"My reaction was not strange how was I supposed to know what a truck is?" Lucius asks haughtily and Severus snickers quietly into Lucius' hair, holding him close as Tom shrugs.

"Okay, now I know I have brain damage. Snape is actually in the same room as me without insulting me, Mr. Malfoy is not sneering, and the Dark Lord looks like that guy from in the diary and isn't trying to kill me." Harry groans burying his face into his hands as he sits cross-legged on the sofa.

"Oh Harry," Tom says as the poor child, for that is what he is revealed to be, begins to sob, "You haven't got any brain damage dear one. This is actually how we normally act, but I always thought that you were a spoiled brat who got everything he wanted. We all thought that way."

"Well that's your fault for believing a manipulative old bastard whose only ambition in life is to get my vaults and seats on the Wizengamot." Harry says his voice muffled by his hands and his silent sobs, and all of the Inner Circle plus the Dark Lord wince because they know that it's true, "You know I never actually wanted to fight you guys?" they all gape at Harry as he lowers his hands and looks around at the Inner Circle, paying certain attention to Tom, Severus, and Lucius.

"You never wanted to fight us? Even me, who killed both of your parents?" Tom asks and Harry scoffs causing Tom to puff up indignantly.

"You only killed one of my parents, Tom." Harry says and they all gasp wondering what he means but before they could ask he continues, "Lily Potter nee Evans was not my mother. James Potter was. And I actually have two fathers." Both Severus and Lucius gasp as they fit the pieces together and they slowly approach Harry.

"You're our son?" Lucius asks his eyes glazing over with unshed tears and Harry nods not looking at them, "Oh Harry, how long have you known?" Lucius takes him in his arms in a hug and Harry begins to cry against his father.

"A couple years, Pa left it in a letter in the Potter vaults and I happened upon it when I was getting some galleons from my vault." Harry, their son, whispers into his chest though everyone can hear him and they all wince in sympathy for the young boy.

"Oh son, were you afraid we would reject you?" Harry nods jerkily into his Da's chest only to get pulled closer to the man's chest, "We would never reject you my son." Lucius murmurs into Harry's ear only causing him to cry harder.

"Why did James never tell us?" Severus whispers to Lucius only to get a shrug as Lucius pulls Harry closer, even sitting on the sofa and pulling the boy into his lap to comfort him.

Harry sobs into Lucius' chest as Severus sits beside them and runs his fingers through Harry's hair softly. Harry cuddles close to his father's finally feeling slightly at peace until Vernon decides to butt his fat ass into it.

" **Freaks! The lot of you! I knew something wasn't right with you boy, now I know what it is. You're a born and bred queer, and freak. You little whore I should've beaten you worse than I did just to make up for your freakish heritage!** " Vernon yells his face purple with rage, spit flying all over as he bellows. Harry flinches and curls closer to his fathers, trying to hide in their embrace.

All the other wizards in the room were practically vibrating with rage, "You dare Vernon Dursley. To slander this precious child, who has more patience, love, and courage in his smallest freckle then you have in your entire bastard family has put together." Tom growls stalking towards Vernon, Harry mews and reaches for Tom

"Tom…" Harry calls and Tom turns his red eyes blazing, "Don't waste your energy on him, please." Tom slowly lowers his wand and walks back to Harry as Harry reaches for him again, Tom picks him up holding him to his chest.

"Lets get you home Harry, then we'll get you healed." Tom says and all the Inner Circle members nod and with a loud 'pop' they leave the front parlor of Number Four Privet Drive leaving the Dursleys tied up on the carpet.


End file.
